Steven Omeo
|race = Human |gender = Male |age = 18 30 (ItsuYaku) |date_of_birth = February 14, 1999 (Earth) Dyo 14, 8084 (Den Gi) |height = 6'0" |hair_color = Black |eye_color = Brown |affiliation(s) = Lilith Klein Kanna Hisakawa House Hisakawa Yuuna Hisakawa The Mage's Academy Livia Kendria The Headmaster Cynthia Fairbairn Nathan Pierre Jacob Layne Oliver Conner Mei Klein Klein Dynasty (ItsuYaku) Madelyn King The Hidden Village (Formerly) Nikita (Formerly) Dai-tai Niroja Bista Young Mi Jiang Gao Zhenya Twilight |occupation(s) = Master Chef (Formerly) Servant Student Bounty Hunter (Formerly) |status = Undead (Wight) Deceased (ItsuYaku) |home(s) = Everhand, Ostroven Sefre, Twilight Nomad |family = Unnamed Mother † Unnamed Father † Kanna Hisakawa (Master) Mei Klein (Wife)(ItsuYaku) }} Steven Omeo is the main protagonist of "WataMatta: I Woke Up In A Completely Different World!" Background Steven was born in Los Angeles, California in 1999. Born to a family of a long line of proud chefs. He was raised in a kitchen and taught how to cook by his father before his death while Steven was at the age of 12. His mother took up the role as his mentor and continued teaching him up until she fell ill. After it was revealed that his mother only had 6 months to live, Steven was slated to inherit his family restaurant after the death of his mother. Though, everything changed after having a fateful encounter with Lilith Klein. Abilities & Skills Contracted Magic: Steven has acquired, through a contract, Kanna Hisakawa's magical prowess. As such, he has an increased ability to learn magic, especially the Wind element, but with the consequence that he is required to listen to every single one of Kanna's demands; ethical or not. Intelligence: Steven is a fast learner and is able to retain that knowledge. An example is on his entrance exams. He aced every single subject, except those pertaining to magic. Though, it is vaguely hinted that the Headmaster has tampered with his scores due to his acing of the "History" subject. Nonetheless, he is still able to learn magic very fast, even learning the extinct element of Ice from Young Mi Culinary: Steven is an excellent chef, so much that he managed to secure the title of master chef before his mother retired. He uses his skill to cook for Kanna and once used to it to gain the favor of her mother Yuuna in order for him to gain the privilege of living in Yuuna's Elixirs Swordsmanship: Because of his training with Livia, Steven is able to proficiently wield many types of swords and daggers. From a stiletto to the magic broadsword given to him while using Holy Warrior. Sword Magic: Also, due to his training with Livia, he is able to consistently chain magic and sword strikes together and due to their similarities, he dubbed it "Sword Magic." Trivia *He developed a fear of Grimoires. *He describes himself as a cat person. *He has an Aboriginal surname meaning "higher than the hills." Category:Protagonist Category:Characters Category:Males